Examples of electrical generation power plants including steam driven turbines and having means for using exhaust steam for production of heat are well known and are illustrated in the Gerber U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,961, issued Jan. 13, 1970; the Swenson U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,606, issued Oct. 20, 1981 the U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,813, issued Nov. 15, 1983; and the Armacost U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,366, issued Dec. 5, 1933. Such electrical power and heat generating plants normally require large construction costs and are used for producing large quantities of heat and power.
Attention is also directed to the Deibelius et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,343, issued Oct. 9, 1984; the Johnsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,515, issued Mar. 13, 1979; the Williamson U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,023, issued Feb. 10, 1976; the Adrian U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,857, issued Feb. 8, 1977; the Manning U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,868, issued June 6, 1978. Attention is also directed to the Armiger U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,340, issued Mar. 20, 1984: the Plimpton U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,297, issued Nov. 14, 1961 and the Hise U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,756, issued Apr. 16, 1985.